


what color are peridot's eyes?

by mostlylapidotandstuff



Series: Non-lapidot stuff [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/F, I'm tagging it anyway, but idk how to tag this, does this qualify as crack, enh i'm too lazy to change it, honestly im not sure this is bad/good enough to be crack, i have better things to be doing but i don't care, idk - Freeform, kind of, no capital letters it's a stylistic choice, should i change my username if i'm going to be writing lapithyst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlylapidotandstuff/pseuds/mostlylapidotandstuff
Summary: lapis and amethyst wonder what color peridot's eyes are





	what color are peridot's eyes?

lapis lazuli was reading anime on the barn balcony while peridot was meepmorping downstairs.

“hey babe,” amethyst whispered, appearing out of nowhere and kissing lapis on the cheek. lapis put her anime down.

“hey ame.” the two kissed. peridot interrupted them by blowing something up downstairs.

“what color do you think peri’s eyes are?”

“idk man.”

“how bout we each guess and whoever’s wrong pays for our next date.”

“sounds good. i think blue.”

“i think green.”

“what if both of us are wrong.”

“idk but one of us is probs right”

“yeah.” they flew into the barn. “yo peridot.”

“clod,” peridot cursed, brushing off explosion dust. she turned around. “what’s up.”

“what color are your eyes,” lapis asked.

silently, peridot removed her visor. her face had no eyes. “you fools,” she whispered evilly.

they quickly flew back to the balcony and just watched a movie instead of going out.


End file.
